Rache ist süß
by mirh-elle
Summary: Und da – da war es schon wieder gewesen! Was sollte das? Was sollten diese Andeutungen. Das war – ekelerregend. Es hatte ihn vorher so zur Weißglut gebracht, dass er sie fast geschlagen hätte. Und er wusste auch, warum diese abstrusen Kommentare so nerven


Er rammte sie mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Seine Wut war für einen Moment so groß, es war ihm gott verdammt egal, dass die Person, die er vor sich hatte, eine Frau war. Nein, gerade weil sie das war, was sie war, sollte sie büßen. Aber genau diese Frau zeigte ihm Sekunden später seinen Fehler. Ihr zuerst schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, während sie die zusammengepressten Augen langsam wieder öffnete, um ihm direkt in seine zu starren, nur Zentimeter entfernt: „Got ya, iceman…"

Sofort ließ er los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und machte einen Schritt rückwärts, weg von ihr. Er hatte sich provozieren lassen, Emotionen gezeigt, wo keine sein sollten. Shit!! Er versuchte, langsam zu atmen, sich zu beruhigen, seine Maske wieder zu finden, wenn nicht innerlich, so doch nach außen hin. Aber er musste sie nur ansehen, schon kochte sein Blut wieder hoch vor Wut und… Nein, mehr war es nicht, konnte es nicht sein. Durfte es nicht sein!

Aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, war es genau das, dieses mehr, was ihn wirklich wahnsinnig machte. Warum versetzte eine solch lächerliche Person ihn dermaßen in Rage, dass er für Momente sich selbst vergaß? Wegen einer läppischen Beleidigung? Was gab ihr Macht über ihn?

Draco drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und wollte gehen. Aber da hörte er wieder die Stimme hinter sich. Sie schien zu lachen, ihn auszulachen.

* * *

Ihr kompletter Rücken und ihr Kopf brannten vor Schmerzen. Sie hatte Angst, Angst vor dem, was sie gerade hinter seinen eisgrauen Augen gesehen hatte. Er musste so voller unterdrückter Gefühle sein, dass sie, sie wusste es, mit einem Vulkan spielte, der, wenn er ausbrach, alles unter sich begraben konnte. Aber so sehr sie innerlich zitterte, wusste sie auch, dass sie die zynische, eisstarre Fassade ebenfalls nicht hinnehmen konnte. Nicht mehr. Sie war es, die ihn unverwundbar machte. Gegen verletzende Worte aber auch gegen jedes freundschaftliche. Brich diese Fassade und du siehst hinter die Maske, dachte sie, kannst wirklich verletzen.. oder heilen? Nein, nein, sie schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Denk nicht immer, es ist etwas Gutes in jedem, hör auf damit, die Jungs sagen dir das andauernd. Sie lachte leise in sich hinein. Endlich hast du etwas gegen ihn in der Hand, und was tust du? Nein! Wie er dich immer wieder verletzt hat, dass kannst du nicht verzeihen, sollst du nicht. Ihr Grimm kam zurück, schnell und heiß, bei dem Gedanken an jede Beleidigung, jeden abschätzigen Blick, jedes hinterhältige Grinsen. Und gerade zur rechten Zeit.

* * *

Man lachte ihn nicht aus! Er wandte sich wieder zurück, mask back on, der kurze Moment hatte gereicht.. und wurde bereits zum zweiten Mal in wenigen Minuten erschüttert. Der Gesichtsausdruck, den er sah, war weich, mädchenhaft, traurig? Er blinzelte. Ahhh, nein, er musste geträumt haben – da war es wieder, das schöne, aber schneidend kalte, Verachtung spiegelnde Gesicht – ein Engel aus der Hölle, schoss es durch seinen Kopf. Wie hatte aus dem kleinen, ängstlichen Bücherwurm solch eine Schneekönigin werden können? Innerhalb von zwei Monaten? Egal jetzt.

„Was gibt es da zu lachen, äe, Schlammblut?"

„ Oh oh, guards up again, I see"

"Denkst du, es hat irgendetwas zu bedeuten, wenn ich kurzfristig beschließe, dem Pöbel eine kleine physische Demonstration zu geben, damit er weiß, wo er hingehört?"

„Oh, ich denke, euer Durchlaucht, dass von eurem Körper an eine Wand gepresst zu werden, um eure Nähe ganz iiintensiv spüren zu können, durchaus etwas bedeutet. Ich werde mich heute Abend mit Freude daran zurück erinnern. Wenn du mich nun bitte entschuldigen willst, Draco BABY?"

Und weg war sie, bevor er noch etwas erwidern konnte. Und da – da war es schon wieder gewesen!! Was sollte das? Was sollten diese Andeutungen. Das war – ekelerregend. Es hatte ihn vorher so zur Weißglut gebracht, dass er sie fast geschlagen hätte. Und er wusste auch, warum diese abstrusen Kommentare so nervenzerrend, so Unignorierbar waren: weil sie, ohne dass er es wollte, Bilder in seinem Kopf formten, Bilder, die widerlich sein sollten, nein, WAREN – und doch verfolgten sie ihn mittlerweile sogar nachts und ließen ihn fast schmerzhaft hart aufwachen. VERDAMMt! Wenn er wütend auf sich selbst war und auf seinen Körper, der ihn betrog, dann war sie schuld daran. Aber sie würde dafür zahlen, schon bald.

Ob sie wollte oder nicht – und ob er wollte oder nicht. Und mit einem Grinsen, dass mehr einer schmerzlichen Maske glich, machte er sich wieder einmal auf in den sechsten Stock.

* * *

Leise summend kam sie ihm Gemeinschaftsraum an. Sie hatte lange überlegt in den Ferien. Sie waren aufschlussreich gewesen, diese Ferien – nur mit Eltern und in der Nichtzaubererwelt. Hatte sie interessante Dinge entdecken lassen. Zum Beispiel, dass das männliche nichtzauberbegabte Geschlecht durchaus Interesse an ihr zeigte, wenn sie sich ausgehfein machte. Großes Interesse sogar. Sie schmunzelte. Das ihr das bisher nicht aufgefallen war – kein Wunder, bei zwei besten Freunden, die alle anderen potentiell Interessierten verschreckten, sie selbst jedoch als Schwester behandelten. Es hatte sie zuerst erschreckt, dann jedoch hatte sie schnell das Potential erkannt. Es hieß Vergessen: die wahnsinnige Angst um Harry und Ron, um alle, die sie liebte, das Chaos des letzten Jahres, Sirius Tod. Sie brauchte die Ablenkung, und sei es durch etwas, was sie eigentlich nicht war. Es war geliehene Zeit, das Leben einer anderen Person, um ihren Geist zu übertönen. Aber es half. Es half auch ungemein, dass ein kleines Mufflatio hier und ein Oblivate da ihre Eltern ihr sexuelles Erwachen unbedarft überstehen lassen hatten.

Als sie dann kurz vor dem 1.09. wieder an die Schule dachte, waren da auch nur zu bald, wie ein kleines widerliches Insekt, Malfoy und seine Abscheulichkeiten wieder präsent gewesen. Bei all den schlimmen Ereignissen der letzten Jahre war doch immer er es gewesen, ihrer aller Nemesis, der sie innerlich wirklich verletzen konnte durch seine scharfe Zunge und seine eisige Arroganz. Und genau das brachte sie auf eine Idee. Sie mochte den Gedanken ganz und gar nicht, aber er setzte sich fest. Manipulation war das Zauberwort. Jeder Mann ließe sich bei einem passablen Äußeren verführen, dass hatte sie in den letzten Wochen durch praktische Feldforschung zur Genüge bewiesen. Und obwohl sich alles in ihr zuerst dagegen sträubte, nutzte sie doch die letzte Woche zu Hause, um ihr Äußeres zu einem Bestmöglichen zu verbessern. Das Ergebnis nötigte sogar Ron und Harry einen bewundernden Kommentar ab. Was es allerdings nicht einfacher machte, sie von ihrem kleinen Racheplan zu überzeugen. Bisher nie da gewesene Beschützerinstinkte waren da hervorgebrochen, dachte sie schmunzelnd. Beide hatten in einem fort gezetert. Sie würde sich dadurch nur selbst verwundbar machen, es könnte ganz schrecklich nach hinten losgehen, Harry hatte sogar tatsächlich gemeint, es sei unmoralisch! Ha, wann hatte es denn Malfoy jemals gekümmert, ob etwas moralisch verwerflich war – nein, es hatte ihn sogar eher angespornt. Und darauf baute Hermine – unter anderem. Insgeheim, und das wusste auch Harry, so wie er sie bei ihren Schachzügen ansah, hatte sie tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Aber da war auch etwas in ihr, dass sie vielleicht erst in den Ferien entdeckt hatte. Ob sie es zugeben wollte oder nicht, aber es machte auch Spass, langsam die Schlinge um den Eisblonden zuzuziehen. Und wenn Ron dabei vielleicht endlich bemerkte, dass sie eine Frau war, umso besser.

Ja, sie wollte Malfoy zappeln sehen, und zwar an ihrem Hacken. Aber das gab sie vor den anderen natürlich nicht zu – dort ging es nach wie vor um „Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung" und Rache. Aber Rache konnte süß sein. Süß wie perfekt glatte Elfenbeinhaut über harter Muskulatur, wie eisgraue Augen hinter langen, hellbraunen Wimpern, wie ein Hauch von Zedern, Wind und dunkler Nacht. Hermine schreckte hoch. Stopp. Du willst ihn brechen, nicht ins Bett zerren. Yeah, backfired, das hatte es bereits. Man versuchte nicht, einen der bestaussehendsten jungen Männer von Hogwarts zu bezirzen, ohne dabei darauf aufmerksam zu werden, was man da eigentlich umgarnte. Man musste schon sagen, für eine innerlich faule Frucht hatte sie sich äußerlich erstaunlich gut getarnt. Hermine seufzte und ließ sich neben Ron aufs Sofa fallen, der sie sofort mit Fragen zu ihrem Aufsatz in Verwandlung bombadierte. Man konnte sich doch immer auf seine Freunde verlassen, wenn man abgelenkt werden wollte.

* * *

Er stöhnte auf. Kaltes Wasser lief ihm über Stirn und Rücken, aber es half nicht. Kaum schloss er die Augen, sah er sie vor sich. Wie sie in ihrem Bett lag und sich bei dem Gedanken von ihren aneinander gepressten Körpern selbst befriedigte, leise stöhnend sein Name diesen vollen Lippen entglitt, während ihre Hand zwischen ihren Beinen sich immer schneller bewegte. Er merkte kaum, wie auch seine Hand sich um ihn selbst schloss, er sich nackt an die Duschwand lehnte, mit geschlossenen Augen, seine Hand in langsamem Rhythmus bewegend. Während das Wasser sanft seine Haut berieselte, ließ er vollkommen los, gab sich den Bildern hin. Binnen kurzem wurde sein Atem schneller, abgehakt, im Takt mit seiner Hand. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, wollte sich nicht hören. Musste dann aber doch stöhnen, gooottt!!, hielt es kaum mehr aus, die Spannung in seinen Lenden beinahe schmerzhaft…. Und endlich, bei der Vorstellung, dass seine Hand es war, die ihre Nässe dort unten spürte, ihre geöffneten Beine vor sich, der Schulrock längst bis zu den nackten Hüften geglitten, ihre wunderschönen Augen ihn ansehend, kam er schreiend, den Kopf in den Nacken gerissen, Wasser auf seiner heißen Stirn. Einen endlosen Moment lang blieb er an der Wand gelehnt, keuchend, die Augen noch fest geschlossen. Dann ballten seine Hände sich plötzlich zu Fäusten und er schlug links und rechts mit solcher Wucht gegen die Kacheln, dass eine davon splitterte und er zu bluten begann. Geschah im nur Recht. Wieder hatte er den Kampf gegen sich selbst verloren. Und selbst ein fucking Handjob war zehnmal intensiver, wenn sie es war. Verdammt, er KONNTE nicht einmal mehr an etwas anderes denken, um sich Befriedigung zu verschaffen, es funktionierte einfach nicht. Sie machte ihn wahnsinnig!! Das musste ein Ende nehmen.

Bald, dachte er, bald. Und schlidderte an der Wand nach unten. Zusammengesackt, die Hände vor dem Gesicht, saß er noch lange so da und wartete darauf, dass das eiskalte Wasser in betäubte.

* * *

Wie konnte Ron nur so etwas tun! Nicht das sie irgendeinen Anspruch auf ihn hätte, nein, wieso denn auch. HA! Aber Lavender? Sehr fraglicher Geschmack.

Und dann dieses öffentliche Geknutsche und: "WonWon hier, WonWon da…" Wo waren die Blicke geblieben, die er ihr Anfang des Jahres zugeworfen hatte? Warum hatte sie sich eigentlich so angestrengt mit ihrem Äußeren, wenn doch nichts dabei herum kam? Ohhhhh, richtig, das stimmte ja nicht ganz. Sie hatte einen Effekt zumindest auf jemanden. Aber dieser Jemand schien immer mehr im Nichts zu verschwinden dieser Tage. Backfired it had, auf jeden Fall!

Sie hatte den Versuch aufgegeben, ihn zu umgarnen, schon vor einiger Zeit. Andere Dinge hatten ihre Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Zum Beispiel, sich vor dem WonWonPäärchen zu verstecken. Außerdem zeigte Harry plötzlich ebenfalls ein außergewöhnliches Interesse an Malfoy, und es war sichtlich nervtötend, ständig mit Fragen bombadiert zu werden, wo er wohl sein könnte und ob sie denn tatsächlich bereits Erfolg gehabt hätte, da man das ja dann gegen ihn nutzen konnte.

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Und du warst doch derjenige, der von Anfang an strikt dagegen war. Wo sind denn deine Lektionen über Moral geblieben?"

„Naja, hm….stimmt..schon… ABER! Aber ich weiß, dass er etwas vorhat, du hast es auch gesehen in der Knockturn Gasse, und wenn du nur ein bisschen…"

„NEIN! Ich würde das nicht machen, selbst wenn ich es könnte. Und glaub mir, meine kleinen Versuche blieben sowieso ohne Erfolg.".. Lügnerin…

Glücklicherweise war das Gespräch hier aprupt beendet worden durch den Auftritt von Ginny und Dean in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry war plötzlich sehr still geworden und hatte etwas von Training gemurmelt, bevor aus dem Portraitloch geschossen war – ohne Besen. Tja, wenigstens hier funktionierte Hermines Taktik. Aber es war nicht schwer, etwas ans Tageslicht zu bringen, was bereits da war. Bei ihr selbst schien dafür nichts zu funktionieren, wie sie es wollte. Ron… oh, am Besten einfach nicht dran denken!!

Darco.. und sie nannte ihn schon wieder beim Vornamen, verdammt!, war es leider auch ganz und gar nicht so gelaufen, wie sie es sich zu Beginn gedacht hatte.

Sie hatte einen Effekt, ja, so dumm war sie nicht, als dass sie das nicht erkannt hätte. Er begann ihr auszuweichen, in Gängen, der großen Halle, aber wenn er sich mit ihr in einem Raum befinden musste, waren die Blicke, die er ihr zuwarf, soo intensiv, dass sie sie fast verbrannten, so voller … ungesagter Dinge, die Hermine nicht wagte, genau zu definieren – Hass, Leidenschaft, Resignation, Wut, Hilfeschreie?

Und er wurde immer dünner, bleicher, unsteter. Sie kam sich verantwortlich vor. Sagte sich immer wieder, dass diese Veränderung sicher nicht ihre Schuld war und konnte sich doch nicht des Gedanken erwehren. Aber sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun konnte, außer ständig über ihn nachzudenken, was nur wiederum sie dazu brachte, konfus zu werden. Je mehr sie über diesen Jungen nachdachte, desto mehr bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn nicht hasste. Wie konnte sie auch? Genauer betrachtet konnte dieser Eisprinz, dessen Rolle von vorneherein festgelegt war, ohne dass er ein eigenes Sagen darin hatte, einem nur leid tun. Aber sie wusste auch, dass er dieses Mitleid nicht wollen würde, denn was alles er vielleicht nicht war oder nur deshalb, weil man es von ihm erwartete, Stolz war eine der Charaktereigenschaften, die ihm alleine gehörte. Etwas, was ihn vielleicht auch schützen mochte.

Und sie merkte, wie sie sich in den Gedanken über ihn verfing, denn alle anderen Wege waren versperrt, da noch unangenehmer. Ron… allein sein Name ließ sie momentan innerlich kochen. Harry – Gedankenstrich Horkruxe, Gedankenstrich enorme Sorgen um ihren besten Freund, Beschützerinstinkte, Voldemort, wie würden sie…STOOOPPP! Ok, also zurück zu Malfoy. Aber auch diese Wege wurden auf Dauer immer vertrackter, denn je öfter sie ihn beobachtete und gedanklich bei ihm verweilte, desto mehr begann sie fast, ihn auf eine komische Art und weise zu mögen und hätte ihm gerne geholfen.

Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie der Grund seines zunehmenden ‚Verschwindens' war. Harrys Verdächtigungen ihm gegenüber machten sie zunehmend ärgerlich, sowohl weil sie nicht wollte, dass er recht hatte als auch, weil sie sich der Möglichkeit, dass es doch stimmte, nicht ganz entziehen konnte. Und dann war es sowieso zu spät. Für alles zu spät.

* * *

Spät abends alleine in der Bibliothek, wie oft wieder einmal in letzter Zeit, Research für Harry, stolperte er ihr fast in die Arme. Sie stand in einem der Gänge, um sich kurz einen Absatz eines Buches anzusehen, als er hastig um die Ecke bog, Augen auf dem Boden, Bücher in der Hand und sie fast umrannte. Zuerst bemerkte er nicht einmal, wen er da angerempelt hatte, aber als sich beide bückten, um die Bücher wieder einzusammeln, hob er schließlich den Blick.

Und sie hatte es wirklich nicht kommen sehen. Aber sie hatte außer bei Ron und Harry auch noch nie erlebt, dass nur alleine ein Blick emotional so bis auf die Knochen gehen konnte. Dort war es Vertrauen, Freundschaft, Wissen, hier war es…. Zu viel. Sie konnte es nicht definieren, was sie an sich schon erschreckte und es warf sie fast um. Sie knieten einander gegenüber, immer noch, hielten sich fest mit Blicken, Atem stoßweise und waren stumm. Stumm, denn wer in hell sollte erklären können, was das hier grade war.

Und sie sah voller Erstaunen, wie ihre Hand sich langsam zu seinem Gesicht bewegte, ihre Fingerspitzen seine …gott, so weichen Haare aus der Stirn strichen und dann seine Wange streichelten, eisgraue immer noch in honigbraune Augen starrend, sich weitend und dann…mit einem Seufzer, der sie fast zucken ließ, die Augen schließend und sich in ihre Berührung lehnend. Und auch sie brachte nur Laute heraus, beruhigende, summende, als ob sie einen verwundeten Panter beruhigen wollte.

Und immer noch vor ihm kniend hob sie ganz langsam sein Gesicht – stooppppp, was tue ich hier, renn weg, Hermine, RENNN! – umschloss es nun mit beiden Händen, streichelte, beruhigte, und brachte es zu ihrem. Sie wartete und seine Augen öffneten sich noch einmal, und plötzlich war da keine Wand mehr aus blauem Eis, wie sie es sonst fast immer gewohnt war, sondern ein regengrauer Himmel, ein eisgrauer See, frei, hinein zu fliegen, einzutauchen - und sie sprang. Sah seine Leidenschaft, sah Verzweiflung, tiefe Resignation, Hoffnung…zuviel, es war zuviel, und bevor sie noch einmal überlegen konnte, schloss sie den letzten Raum zwischen ihnen und schmeckte seine Lippen.

Zutiefst erschreckt und gleichzeitig brennend heiß spürte sie seine Reaktion: zuerst stocksteif, eine Statue aus Eis.

Dann jäh riss er sie mit einem verzweifelten Aufschluchzen an sich, öffnete ihre Lippen fast mit Gewalt und küsste sie, als wollte er sich in sie einbrennen, drückte ihre Körper aneinander, seine Hände ihren Kopf umfassend, sie immer noch näher ziehend, seine Zunge, seine Lippen, sein Atem, alles an ihm sie einfach überrennend, Adrenalin, pure Lust und verzweifelte, Zorn und Zärtlichkeit in all seinen Berührungen.

Und sie verbrannte, wurde in Brand gesteckt, überwältigt von seiner Leidenschaft, ihre eigene entzündend, ihre Finger, ihre Hände überall auf ihm, ihn vermessen, ihn erinnern, ihn trinken mit jedem Atemzug, nicht wissend und doch wohl wissend, sich gerade zu verbrennen für den Rest ihres Lebens, eine Wunde zu schlagen, die man immer mit sich trägt, immerdar, nie vergessend.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, und trotzdem zu kurz, zu wenig, klammerte er sich fasst noch fester an sie, löste ihren Kuss und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter, umfing sie, als wollte er ihre Körper verschmelzen, in ihr verschwinden oder sie in ihm. Und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, wollte nichts anderes tun, als ihn halten, festhalten, wie einen Ertrinkenden, als sie sein Schluchzen hörte, trockenes, verzweifeltes nach Luft schnappen, dass den ganzen Körper erschütterte. Summte beruhigende kleine Melodien in sein Ohr, während sie all ihre Kraft aufbrachte, um diesen Menschen zu halten, der in ihren Armen alle Kraft verloren zu haben schien.

Und dann war es vorbei.

Plötzlich wieder stocksteif, als wäre etwas in ihm zurück geschnappt, löste er sich von ihr, nur seine Augen noch verwundbar, ohne Tränen. Er fuhr mit seinem Daumen über ihre Lippen, sah sie lange an und sagte schließlich mit verzweifelt trauriger, aber trotzdem fester Stimme:

„In einem anderen Leben. In einem anderen Leben würde ich dich lieben, wie du es verdienst…" Er packte sie bei den Schultern und sein Blick bohrte sich förmlich in ihren, fast hypnotisierend, wie um ihr klar zu machen, wie ernst es ihm war. seine Stimme aber blieb leise und sanft, als er weiter sprach. „Hermine.. Hermine.. weißt du eigentlich, was für einen schönen Namen du hast? Er hilft mir, einzuschlafen, nachts, wenn die Alpträume kommen … Ich habe versucht, dich zu hassen, aber je mehr du mich irritiert hast, desto mehr sah ich, wer du bist.. und fand Frieden darin, zu wissen, dass du da bist, das das Gute tatsächlich existiert, auch wenn ich auf der anderen Seite stehe, ohne Wahl. Dass ich hoffen konnte, aufgeh…" Er senkte die Augen, zögerte und schüttelte schließlich ganz leicht den Kopf: „Zu spät….es war schon immer zu spät. Aber in einem anderen Leben…das ist meine Hoffnung. Bete für mich, starke schöne Frau, bete und vergib, denn für dieses Leben gibt es keine Hoffnung mehr."

Und er zog sie noch einmal zu sich, küsste sie federleicht, um sie dann dort zu lassen, alleine, auf Knien, umrandet von Büchern, und lautlos zu verschwinden in die schwarze Nacht von Hogwarts.

--

Drei Wochen später kamen die Todesser.

Harry hatte Recht behalten. Sie hatte verloren.

Hoffen…Vergeben…. Vielleicht, in einem anderen Leben….

Vergessen… nie.


End file.
